


Miss Danvers

by King_Boo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo
Summary: Kara runs a bakery with her adoptive mother. She's known around town as a sweetheart. When her grandfather dies, she's informed that she is the heir to his fortune. Now, she has a chance to be successful out of her own town. She wants to see if she can make it running her grandfather's company if they'll take the chance on the small town girl.





	1. Small Town Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Mr Deeds

Life wasn’t always perfect. Kara Danvers knew that. She lost her parents at a young age. She fought with her best friend occasionally. She made stupid decisions that got her heartbroken. She stayed in a small town instead of letting her writing career take off.

But she had the best adoptive family she could ask for. Her best friend was her sister. She was able to grow stronger after a heartbreak. She’s known around her small town mostly as the super girl because she was always around to help.

She worked in a bakery owned by her adoptive mom, Eliza, and gave away left overs to kids or the homeless.

It was a normal day for Kara, she opened the bakery and worked her day away. She walked home dropping off the leftovers. She grabbed the mail and climb up the stairs to her floor.

Walking into her small studio apartment, she set her keys and mail down on the table next to the door. She turned on the tv while she heated up something for dinner. The news playing while her leftovers were in the microwave. It went through some gossip like “the latest rich heir’s latest rebellious stunt” and “CEO of El Corp dying.”

Kara wasn’t really interested in anything except the leftover lasagna Alex made for her. It was still slightly cold in the middle, but it was still dinner and she was tired. She just wanted to go to bed.

The next morning, she went through her normal routine. Her phone had been ringing form unknown numbers a majority of the morning, but Kara didn’t have time for it. It was getting annoying to see all the missed calls.

Arriving at her apartment, she saw two men in suits standing outside her door. She texted Alex before approaching them so she would know who last saw her and sent a picture of them too. Taking a deep breath, she approached them.

“Can I help you?”

“We’re looking for Kara Danvers.”

That’s what she was worried about. “What for?”

“It’s a matter of personal business, ma’am. Do you know where she is?”

“I’m Kara Danvers. What do you need to speak with me about?”

The men stared at her. “Miss Danvers, can we speak inside?”

They looked sympathetic, but Kara wasn’t going to invite strangers into her apartment. She had never seen them around town which was suspicious enough. “I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that.”

“Miss Danvers, your grandfather died. We’re your personnel guards. We’ve been asked to take you to your new estate. A lawyer is wanting to speak to you.”

Hearing something about her family was off. “My parents died when I was younger.”

“You’re the eldest heir to the El family.”

“El? As in El Corp?”

They nodded. “Yes, ma’am. Your grandfather was the owner.”

There was no way. Kara could not be hearing this correctly. “I own El Corp now?” She stuttered out the sentence not believing it.

“Ma’am, we need to speak with Mr. El’s lawyer in National City.”

A few calls were made before Kara agreed to go. The most important being that she had to ask Eliza for her legal name, and she’s an El. Eliza told her to go and that she would take care of the bakery. She was still Kara Danvers, but now she had to appear as Kara El.

Packing a bag for a few days, she was driven to a private jet. Stepping on the jet, Kara felt her eyes widen as she looked around the pristine jet. It looked nicer than anywhere she had been.

There was a man and a woman waiting for her reading. “Hello, Miss Danvers.” The man put down his book.

“Uh, hi. Who are you?”

The woman spoke without looking up. “My name is Cat Grant. I’m saving the company.”

“My name is J’onn J’onzz, and I’m your advisor. I’m here to help with anything you may struggle with.”

They were starting to take off once Kara got comfortable needing to get to National City as soon as possible. She was seated next to J’onn. She had thousands of questions but didn’t know where to start.

“Am I really an heir?”

He put down his book marking his place. “Yes, your family had a plan for you before their untimely death. You would’ve been raised for running a company.”

“Am I taking over the company?”

“That is undetermined as of now.”

The rest of the plane ride, Kara was quiet feeling a little overwhelmed. It was a lot to comprehend in three hours. She didn’t know when she would return home. She was just a simple person. She sold cupcakes, cookies, and doughnuts.

Arriving to her new estate, Kara was blown away at the size of the mansion. A butler greeted her when he opened the door to the car. It was late, so Kara didn’t look around much. The butler, Winn, escorted her to her room.

The room was bigger than Kara’s entire apartment. She showered and climbed into the bed still in disbelief that this was happening. She was actually in line for something so huge that it was going to change her life forever.

Her awakening came early. Winn waking her and telling her that her big appointment to learn the company was today. Kara didn’t have really nice clothes, but she had some that did most nice events justice.

Dressed in a plaid button down and khakis, she walked into the office and knew she was way underdressed. People were dressed in dresses, skirts, and suits. She was escorted to the meeting and smiled when she saw J’onn and Cat at the table. At least it was two familiar faces.

“This is the heir?” a voice rung out sounding disappointed.

“Try not to sound too thrill, Mr. Dey.” Cat said. “This is Kara Danvers. For privacy sake, I suggest we publicly call Kara El.”

It was nice that someone seemed to like her being there.

“What are you doing here? We’re trying to run a business.” Mr. Dey asked Kara.

She messed with her glasses when she felt the stares on her. “Uh, well, I own the place, so I thought I should see if I was suppose to, you know, work.”

“Please, we don’t need a child in the office.” A voice said.

“I’m fully capable of working. I help my mother run a bakery back home.” Kara said with anger in her voice. She looked at Dey almost like she was challenging him.

J’onn stood up and pulled Kara away to talk privately. “Miss Danvers, I know you are wanting to help out. You don’t have to take part of this. We’re working on the paperwork to release you of your duties.”

“Can I try running the business?” Kara asked receiving a surprised look. “I really want to try.”

They walked back to the group. “Miss Danvers wants to learn the business and how to run it.”

There were a few laughs thrown around embarrassing Kara. She noticed that Cat was one of the only ones who didn’t. “I’ll take her.”

It clicked that is why J’onn announced. He knew that Cat would take her under her wing. She also felt that it was another way to challenge Dey.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Kara, take today to get your surroundings in check. We start first thing tomorrow.” Cat said with a little wave of dismissal.

Fighting Cat to start today seemed out of the question. The woman was busy with reports constantly. She started towards the door. “If you need me, just give me a call.” She knew that J’onn or Cat would be the only ones to contact her, but she wanted to let them know she was ready to work.

Almost out the door, a woman runs into her. She looked at the woman. She looked as if she didn’t want to be there, but Kara didn’t know if it was because she ran into her or not.

“Can you watch where you’re going?” The woman spat out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.”

She whipped around Kara leaving her to decide that bigger the city the ruder the people are. She hoped that the rest of her day wouldn’t be so disappointing.

“She was rude.” Kara heard the voice from behind her. “You weren’t on your phone.”

Kara turned to see a dark-haired woman walking towards her. She appeared to be one of the people that should be in the meeting Kara left, but she looked younger than her. “It happens. I was stuck in my head.”

“Still, you’re the big boss around here. You’re calling the shots.” She gave Kara a smile that made her feel weak in the knees.

“H-how do you know that?” Kara stuttered out. “No one should know yet.”

She softened her look. “Everyone knew there was going to be an heir to the El company and fortune. I wasn’t expecting to find a woman.” It sounded like it should have been a disappointment, but the woman’s voice and body language said otherwise.

“Well, I’m the orphaned granddaughter.”

That made the woman’s eyes widen in surprise. “Orphaned?”

Kara noticed the bright green. “My parents died when I was young. They never told me about my family. I was adopted shortly after they died.” The woman looked sympathetic. “It’s no big deal. I love the Danvers. My sister and I are best friends. I run a bakery with my adoptive mother.”

The woman gave her a warm smile and stuck out her hand. “My name is Lutessa Luthor.”

“Kara Danvers.” She shook Lutessa’s hand. Then Cat’s voice came in with her comment about privacy. “I mean, Kara El.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She seemed to glance over Kara. “You want someone to show you around the city?”


	2. Lunch and a Few Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara spends some time with Lutessa asking questions and drinking a little too much.

Being invited out was a little surprising. Lutessa seemed to insist that she shows Kara the city. It was a bit of a thrill to be with her. Something about Lutessa seemed familiar. Kara just couldn’t figure it out. Lutessa seemed to always distract Kara when she was staring for too long.

They were eating at the nicest restaurant she ever been in. She felt like a fish out of water. Men were dressed in nice suits. Women dressed in skirts and nice blouses. Lutessa was even dressed in a green blouse and black skirt. Kara stood out in her plaid shirt and khakis.

“Where are you from, Miss El?” Lutessa asked while they waited on their food.

“Just Kara, please.” Kara was still feeling nervous around her. She was the nicest person besides J’onn that she’s met. It felt like a change from the other people she had encountered. “I’m from Midvale. It’s a bit of a small town.”

“Interesting, what did you do around there?”

“I ran a bakery with my adoptive mother as I told you before. I help around town when I can. They call me supergirl around there.” Kara let out a light chuckle and received a smile from the green-eyed woman. “That’s about it.”

Lutessa gave her a seductive look. “So, you’re helpful?”

“When I can be. I used to be a writer, but that wasn’t really taking off. I had the chance to leave, but I couldn’t leave my family behind.” Kara paused. Lutessa wasn’t giving her the look anymore. It was more of a look as if she was trying to read her. “I miss them actually. I haven’t been here a full day, and I would love to jump back on a plane to go home.”

She looked over at the other woman. “Where are you from?” It looked like it threw her off to be asked about herself. “I’m sorry, am I suppose to know?”

“No, it’s different having people ask. I was born in Ireland, but I was raised in Metropolis.”

“What brings you to Nation City?”

Another surprised look. “Uh.” It surprised Kara to see the well put together woman seem nervous from what should be a simple question. “I’m in the city for work. I’m a business woman.”

“Well, business looks good.” It didn’t sound that great but it did make Lutessa blush very slightly.

They started eating. Kara never tasted anything like it. The food tasted great, and she was sure the green-eyed woman knew with her moan from the first bite. She could’ve sworn that the woman’s eyes dilated slightly. She was still eating when Lutessa finished, and she tried to keep a conversation up with the woman.

“What do you like to do?” Kara said before taking another bite.

Again, the woman seemed a little put off about the question. It was a simple question that Kara could list ten things off the top of her head that she liked to do at a moment notice. Kara didn’t say anything while she let the woman gather her thoughts.

“I’m honestly a workaholic. I don’t leave the office much.”

Kara set her fork down finished with her food. “Yet you’re here with me. Prior to this, you were at my company. I don’t think you work for me, Miss Luthor.”

It seemed like Kara caught her in a trap when Kara looked into her eyes, but she gave off the body language of someone pleasantly surprised. “You seem to have the bite for business.” She sipped her wine. “I didn’t expect that out of you. I don’t work for El Corp. I work for LuthorCorp.”

“You here to persuade me to sell my company to you?”

“I wish I could call those shots. I’m just one of their accountants. We just happen to share the same last name. Maybe it was destiny for me to work for them.”

There was a slight hint of sadness that Kara could barely detect. “You call the shots on their budget. That’s a form of power, but they can still ignore you and do what they want.”

“They certainly don’t like hearing from me about money.” They shared a laugh. “Are you planning on taking over?”

The biggest question that Kara wishes she could answer. It would answer the questions she had. “I honestly don’t know. Majority of the people in that meeting seem to want me gone. Going back home and back to the bakery sounds like the best plan. I love working with my adoptive mother.”

“But?” She probed.

“I’m a writer. It’s my second love. The fact that El Corp owns a media company excites me. I used to be a reporter in high school. Getting the truth out there is important to me. I’m kind of worried about what would happen if I leave.”

The soft look she received warmed her heart. It was sweet and wasn’t the look that the business woman would usually wear. “Kara, is there anything you want to do while you’re here?” She asked with her voice and actions sounding more like her age. “Anything, name it.”

She was usually good at knowing what she wanted to do. She wanted to work today. She wanted to wake up at her apartment. If she’s completely honest with herself, she wanted to take the woman in front of her on a date. “I don’t know, I still don’t even know my house. I showered and got dressed then went to work.”

“Then let me take you out for a drink tonight.”

“Really?” Kara asked feeling pleased with herself. She thought Lutessa might be interested in her. She had been receiving seductive looks often throughout their time together.

“Yes, I’ll go back to work and I’ll pick you at eight?”

Kara smiled. “That works for me. You need my number?” They exchanged numbers before Lutessa took off to LuthorCorp, and Kara went back to El Corp to ask for someone to take her home.

* * *

Entering her grandfather’s mansion, Winn immediately greeted her. “Mistress Danvers, welcome home. May I be of assistance for you?”

“Can you please call me Kara?”

“Yes, Miss.” Winn immediately answered.

“I’m going out tonight. Are there going to be guys following me around?” She noticed the men that were at her door at the restaurant Lutessa took her to. She accepted that they weren’t going to leave and didn’t mind it honestly. “I just don’t want to scare other people.”

“Yes, they are there for your protection.” He answered. “They will not interfere with your activities unless they feel it as a threat for your safety.”

Kara nodded her head in understanding. “What’s your favorite room here?”

The man seemed a little surprise to be asked for his opinion. “The cinema, Miss.” They stood there quietly until he added, “I like movies. I lean towards the action genre.”

“Why don’t you go put on your favorite movie and we’ll watch it together.” Kara said gesturing for him to lead the way. “I still don’t know where I’m going.”

Soon, Kara was sitting on a nice couch while the movie was starting, but Winn still hadn’t sat down. She noticed he stood next to the wall. “Winn, come sit down. There’s plenty of room.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, relax. I don’t like people waiting on me all day. You’re a person and probably needs a little break. You work all day. It’s ok to relax a bit.” He sat next to her looking uncomfortable as if she was testing him. “Put your feet up.” He leaned back but still tense. “I promise you. This isn’t a test.”

During the climax of the movie, Winn had relaxed a bit but was holding back some cheers. It was a start. While eating dinner, Kara felt alone at the table. She invited the chef, Winn, and other employees of the house who enjoyed the food. It made it feel less lonely even while the staff looked to be uncomfortable.

* * *

Lutessa was there at exactly eight to pick her up. She had what looked to be a brand-new car. It still smelled brand new like no one had ever been in it. It felt like it had never had an owner. Lutessa didn’t even seem to have attachment to the car.

“How long have you had this beauty?” Kara asked curiously.

“I got her a little over a year ago.” Lutessa answered. “Her name is Lillian.” She added in quickly.

Kara brushed it off that maybe Lutessa just wanted a clean car. She must take great car of her vehicles. Kara was terrible at it, which made her decide on not owning one anymore. Walking kept her healthy and small town made things close together.

Arriving at a bar, she let Lutessa lead her and buy her a drink. It wasn’t an activity she took part in often. Alex had gotten bad about her drinking which led her to remain sober with her more often than not.

Seeing the games playing at the bar made Kara feel a little more at home. There was hockey and baseball on the televisions and sports news on the others. Lutessa’s voice spoke up next to her, “You like sports?”

“I’m from a small town. It’s the talk of the town. I played street hockey when I was little. I was on the softball team in high school.” She finished off her first beer. “I watch hockey. Don’t let it get out that I don’t watch football religiously. I actually don’t understand it.”

“That would be tragedy.” Lutessa said sarcastically. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Soon, the drinks started blending together. The night didn’t seem real anymore. Kara felt invincible and amazing. It felt like one of the greatest nights of her life. The green-eyed woman showing her a great time in the city.

* * *

It came crashing down on her in the morning. She woke up and Winn was immediately delivering some pain medicine for her head. It felt like she had a fun night, but her head was disagreeing. “How did I get back?”

“I told you they would intervene if a threat to your safety was present.” He answered.

“What about Tess?” Kara remembered at some point Lutessa had kissed her. She stopped the woman from taking it any further when her hands found their way under her shirt. A faint memory of a surprised face when she stopped her.

“KARA DANVERS!” A voice yelled out and Cat Grant barged in her room looking furious with her. She watched Kara flinch in pain. “Good, I hope it hurts. Are you trying to ruin the company’s image?”

“What are you talking about?”

Cat turned on the tv in her room with a news report broadcasting Kara “getting a little too crazy.” It showed Kara being loud as she walked the streets yelling about numerous things. She was getting labeled as a party animal. It did embarrass her, but you have those nights sometimes.

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually drink.”

“I’m trying to give you the perfect rags to riches story and you’re screwing it up. You couldn’t even arrive to work on time.”

Kara looked at the time. “Cat, I’m so sorry. I promise you, I’ll be better.”

“You better, or you’re done. I’m not putting my energy in training someone like Lena Luthor. You will be told to sell your shares or the company will fall to the ground.” Cat explained. “Now, get dressed.” She left Kara to meet her at the office.

“I really messed up, didn’t I?"

Winn looked at her with a scared look. “Good luck. I have an outfit prepared for you.” He left her to get dressed.

Kara entered the closet and put on the suit that Winn had prepared for her. It fit her nicely and made her look like she knew what she was doing. She texted Lutessa telling her that she hopes she feels better than her.

Looking at herself in the mirror one last time. “Let’s do this, Danvers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing process of this story has been very different. I'm kind of writing Lutessa's point of view as a way to help me keep my timeline straight for them. It also helps me keep Lutessa's backstory straight. I'm glad that you seem interested and I hope I can deliver this story in a way that makes me happy because I actually had this thought for awhile. I just never felt like I could give it justice, but it kept pulling me away from other projects. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Learning Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is in "training." Lutessa isn't a cuddler. Lex Luthor has an offer.

Arriving in Cat’s section of the office was overwhelming. People were running around looking stressed. It hit her when she made it to Cat’s floor that Cat didn’t work in the El Corp section of the company. Cat was her PR manager. She owned Cat’s media company, CatCo. She had a lot to learn. Cat should be able to drill it in her.

Kara walked into Cat’s office seeing her going through articles. “Hey, Cat.”

“Stop.” Kara was in front of her desk only a few feet away. Cat looked up at her with an annoyed look. “First, of all. You don’t address me as Cat. I’m not your ‘bro.’ Currently, I am your mentor. You will address me as Miss Grant. I’m trying to keep your public image afloat at the moment. Go get me some coffee from the coffee shop down the street.” Cat dismissed her with a shoo gesture.

It kind of stunned Kara that she was demanding her. “Miss Grant.” Kara tried out hating the way it felt in her mouth. “I’m not here to get you coffee. I’m here to learn.”

“To learn, you have to start at the bottom. Now, go get me my coffee and it better not be cold.” Cat never looked up at her. Kara sighed in defeat as she turned.

The coffee shop was calm. It was nearly two in the afternoon. Kara really did screw up with drinking a lot last night. Lutessa hadn’t messaged her back, so she assumed that she might still be asleep. She hoped it wouldn’t cause her problems with work.

Apart from getting so drunk she could only remember bits and pieces, she enjoyed the company from the dark-haired woman. It was almost comforting. She was like everyone that she met in the company, but she had a side that was carefree. She showed it in a more sexual nature if she remembered correctly with how they ended up grinding against each other in a club.

Her phone vibrated.

**Lutessa: ** _I handle my liquor well. You drank more than me anyways._

It made her feel some relief that she didn’t wake up feeling like shit like Kara had. She just hoped she didn’t make herself look like a fool in front of the green-eyed beauty. She knew that Lutessa tried to sleep with her last night, and Kara wanted to, but she didn’t date people often and avoided one-night stands.

**Kara: ** _Hopefully, I wasn’t too difficult to take care of._

Kara hoped that she didn’t get annoyed with her last night. The fact that she had texted back said something to Kara. She just hoped that Lutessa was interested in her. The dark-haired woman really struck something in her. She made Kara’s heart flutter when she laughed.

**Lutessa: ** _Difficult? No. Hilarious? Yes._

**Kara: ** _In a good way?_

**Lutessa: ** _Yes, and in an adorable way._

That struck a chord in Kara. She was smiling down at her phone when they called her name. She grabbed the coffee and made a run to Cat hoping that it was still warm when she got there.

Cat was ruthless when she got there. The coffee wasn’t at a perfect temperature. She was still cleaning up the mess from last night but showing Kara as a working gal helped her back into the public’s good graces. She was stuck making copies for most of the day and being like Cat’s assistant. She was sent to grab everything for her.

The only thing Kara learned was to walk at a running pace but don’t run.

Until it was nearly the end of the day, Cat started showing her how she carefully planned the delivery of the stories she had to retrieve from reporters. Cat had to plan about what assignments she was planning on giving them the next day. She had to plan for what would be the breaking story.

She had to schedule a meeting with Kara.

“If you’re late tomorrow, you can forget this.”

“Yes, Miss Grant. I will not let you down.”

The driver was waiting for her. He opened the door for her. “Thank you, but you don’t have to do that.”

“It’s my pleasure, Miss El.”

“If you insist. You don’t have to do it all the time though. If you’d rather stay where you are, then that’s fine.”

“Thank you, Miss El.”

“And you can call me Kara.”

“If you insist, Kara.”

She honestly hated that everyone was calling her Miss El. It wasn’t her. She didn’t like being called Miss Danvers either. It was too formal. Everyone around town called her Kara or Supergirl when they were in need.

Pulling out her phone, she texted Eliza and Alex telling them that she missed them. They both sent her the same question asking when she would be back. Kara still didn’t know but informed them that she was going to try this out and see how it works out.

**Lutessa: ** _Forget about me?_

Kara forgot to respond to her earlier. She was too busy being Cat’s errand girl to notice. But if Lutessa was texting her seeming like she wanted Kara’s attention, then maybe she was into her?

**Kara: ** _Sorry, today was kind of brutal with Miss Grant._

**Lutessa: ** _Need some company?_

It was very forward. She followed it up with a winky face. Kara wasn’t immune to the woman. She was gorgeous, but Kara wasn’t going around sleeping with anyone she was attracted to.

**Kara: ** _If you’re offering to cuddle and talk, I’m for it._

It took a little longer for her to respond.

**Lutessa: ** _I’m not really a cuddly person._

**Kara: ** _Nonsense._

**Lutessa: ** _I don’t really cuddle much._

**Kara: ** _Nothing like the present to start._

It was disappointing to hear that Lutessa wasn’t much of a cuddler. She also didn’t seem to want to see Kara tonight.

**Lutessa: ** _I’ll let you try to convivence me. What time?_

That was a little unexpected. She thought she would turn her down. They made a time for seven giving Kara about thirty minutes to clean up and change into comfy clothes. While looking around, she found a journal. It was her grandfather’s.

Before she could read it, Winn announce Lutessa’s arrival. She greeted her with a hug. She felt her tense up while she hugged her, and she was still tensed up when she let go. Kara lead her to the couch in the cinema.

“Winn, you want to order some pizza?”

He looked a little surprised but answered the same, “Right away, Kara.”

While they waited for food, Kara looked over at Lutessa. “Anything you want?”

“N-no, pizza should be fine.” She looked like she wasn’t too pleased with that idea.

“The chef can make you something if you want.”

“It’s fine, Kara. Why was your day so brutal?”

“Heading into the brutal stuff already? You move fast.” The comment made Lutessa form a prideful smile. “Cat didn’t really teach me much. I felt controlled all day. Cat told me what to do and when to do it. People shouldn’t live like that. Yes, we have those kinds of rules in the bakery for our part-time employees, but they have help constantly from me or Eliza.”

“You’re her boss. You can have her fired.” Lutessa suggested.

“No, why would I do that? She’s willing to help me out so much.” Kara defended her. “It was just a bad day.”

“Like you said people shouldn’t be controlled.”

“To be fair, I was over five hours late.”

Lutessa brushed it off. “Kara, happy employees are ones who don’t feel controlled. They have to have freedom.”

“She didn’t treat her actual assistant that bad. Do the Luthors give you complete freewill?”

It made her bite her lip almost as if she was scared to say something. “They give me enough.”

Soon, the food was delivered. Kara dug into her food until she noticed the uncomfortable feeling from Lutessa. “You ok?”

“Can I have a fork?”

“For what?”

“To eat.”

It made Kara burst out in laughter making Lutessa blush in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, just eat it with your hands.” She noticed she didn’t know how to pick it up properly. “This way.” She showed her with her own slice.

The dark-haired woman looked a little angry with herself while she picked it up making a bit of a disgusted face when she touched it. After taking a bite, she let out a pleasurable moan. “This is so good.”

“You’ve never had pizza before?”

“Only made by gourmet chefs that you eat with a fork.”

They ate the pizza quietly as they watched a movie. Soon, Kara started leaning on the green-eyed beauty. She, surprisingly, wrapped an arm around her without thinking. The two stayed like that for what felt like hours. Kara didn’t notice that Lutessa fell asleep until she felt the need to go to bed.

“Hey, you can stay here. You want to sleep in my room?” She received a small nod but not much movement. “I’m going to pick you up.” Kara picked her up carrying her bridal style to her room. Luckily, Lutessa was wearing a tshirt, but she was wearing tight pants that didn’t seem to be comfortable to sleep in.

“You want to change your pants into something comfier?” Kara asked her when she laid her in bed. The response she got was Lutessa sitting up to ripping her pants off showing a black thong before laying back down. “Goodnight.” Kara started heading to the guest room.

“Wait.” Kara turned around seeing her sitting up in bed again. “Why don’t you sleep in here?” Her voice didn’t sound as tired anymore.

“It’s fine. I’ll just be in the next room.”

“I’m not taking your bed away from you. Come on, I agreed to cuddling tonight.”

The blonde remembered that the dark-haired woman had sent her a winky face earlier. “No frisky business?”

“No, now, come on and wrap your arms around me while we sleep.”

Kara climbed into bed with her and did exactly what she wanted. Lutessa seemed to enjoy it since she quickly fell into cuddling with Kara. There wasn’t any tension like there was when she hugged her or first leaned onto her earlier.

“Thank you.” It was a very faint whisper that Kara barely heard. It sounded like someone who finally had their prayers answered.

Kara pressed a kiss to the top of Lutessa’s head and felt the woman press into her more. She honored her word. There was no frisky business as they fell asleep. It was the two tangled together asleep enjoying the peaceful presence the other gave.

In the morning, Lutessa was gone. She sent Kara a message telling her she had to be at work. There was a faint memory of her telling her bye before she left. It still felt like a pleasant surprise that Lutessa spent the night cuddling with her.

She arrived right on time for Cat dressed nice as she did yesterday. It was a little scary to have an interview, but Kara could belt out her life story if she asked. To Cat’s relief, no one ever did. Cat had the perfect view for her story. Namely making her a hardworking citizen who just happened to inherit millions of dollars and knew how to use it.

It was close enough to the truth for Kara’s liking.

“Alright, let’s get started with this before we have to go to the board meeting.”

Kara had forgotten about the board meeting. She didn’t want to talk to Dey again. “Hit me with them.”

Cat sighed unimpressed before asking, “Is there a special someone in your life?”

The thought of Lutessa appeared, but she wasn’t about to announce someone she had a crush on as her special someone. “At the moment, no.”

“What do you do, Miss El?”

“Currently, I’m learning how to manage a business to maintain El Corp’s success. At home in Midvale, I run a bakery with my family.” Kara answered in ways that seemed to please Cat.

“How is being in the big city?”

“I have seen some benefits such as working with you, Miss Grant, but also downsides such as people are very rude to each other here. Would it kill some of you to apologize sometimes?” She received a glare for that last comment.

“What are your thoughts on being the heir to the El fortune?”

“I still can’t believe it. It feels unreal.”

The interview carried on until Cat was done with her questions making Kara feel like she just got interrogated. She asked her multiple questions about her night of drinking. She felt proud of herself for never dragging Lutessa into the interview.

Walking into the boardroom for the meeting, Kara saw some new faces but majority of them were the same from a few days ago. Introductions went through meeting the new faces that included Lex Luthor and Lillian Luthor of LuthorCorp.

The meeting started going through a lot of budget concerns and growth in the company. Kara sat between J’onn and Cat who explained everything when Kara asked. Every question was met with glares from around the table. Cat answered impatient but with a proud smile. J’onn was patient with his answers.

“Now, for the next matter of business. As you can tell we have Mr. Luthor here. Mr. Luthor, you have the floor.”

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, I am here today to discuss a contract with Miss El.” Everyone’s eyes shifted to Kara. “Miss El, I understand that you are not used to the world of business. You want to go back home to your life. This isn’t your world. I would like to offer you a way out. In the form of two billion dollars.”

“Miss El, doesn’t run the company yet.” Dey shouted.

“While she may not run the business, the does own the business. Miss El?”

Kara felt frozen. “Can I think about it?”

Mr. Luthor smiled. “Of course, I’ll give you a week.” He addressed the rest of the room, “I hope you all have a wonderful day.”

“You have one goddamn week to decide if you’re going to step up and do this or sell your shares.”

That night, Kara laid in her room. It was late, but Kara had a lot on her mind. Her sister didn’t hesitate in calling her. “Hey, sis.”

“Are you ok there? I won’t hesitate to come up there and smack a bitch.” Alex said quickly. “The bonus is I get to see my sister.”

Kara smiled. “I miss you too, and Eliza. How is everything back at home? The bakery?”

“Everyone misses you. They miss their helpful, Supergirl. Mom misses having you around helping the business. If I didn’t have to work, I would help her out. Luckily, Kelly has been helping.”

“I’m glad she moved to town. She’s helping Eliza, and she makes you happy. I take back every concern I had about her.”

“I’m glad she made me switch therapists.” They laughed together.

When the laughter died down. “I met someone. She slept here last night.”

“My sister finally got laid?”

“We cuddled. It seems like she needed it more than me. She tensed up every time we touched, but then asked me to hold her while she slept.” Kara explained. “She seems to want me.”

“What’s her name?”

“Lutessa Luthor. She works in accounting at LuthorCorp. They aren’t related. She’s actually really sweet, but she has a wild side. She was born in Ireland but raised in Metropolis. She went to MIT. Her favorite color is a bright blue.”

“You seem to be pretty deep with her already.”

“She is probably the sweetest person I’ve met here. After J’onn, of course.”

The line was quiet for a moment. “Be careful, Kara.”

Soon, they bided each other goodnight leaving Kara alone in her bed with her thoughts. Part of her wanted to ask Lutessa to come back over. She missed the warmth of her, the green eyes that studied her body, and the soft hands that gripped her.

As if on cue, Kara’s phone vibrated.

**Lutessa: ** _You spoiled me last night. I’m ruined._

**Kara: ** _I thought you weren’t a cuddler._

**Lutessa: ** _There’s something about you, I guess._

**Kara: ** _I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to do it again tonight._

**Lutessa: ** _I don’t drink and drive._

Before Kara could think about it. **Kara: **_I could come to you._

She was met with no response for five minutes. Kara started thinking that she went too far, or Lutessa just wanted her money.

**Lutessa: ** _Sorry, but I don’t think my brother would like visitors._

**Kara: ** _Maybe tomorrow?_

**Lutessa: ** _That can be managed._

It may not solve the sleepless night for Kara, but it gave her some hope. Kara started reading her grandfather’s journal. He started this one when Kara was a baby. He wrote about her and her parents. Her father worked closely with him preparing himself to take his spot one day.

But reading the words about her grandfather holding her made her feel a little closer to her blood family. The words explaining his love for her. Almost as expected that she would read this one day, her grandfather ended the passenger about him looking after her for the first time, he wrote, “I love you, Kara. You will achieve great things.”

She just hoped he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I hate business classes. I don't pay attention to them at all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Craziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara grows closer to Lutessa and can admit that she's feeling things.

The morning goes by in a blur. She woke up and quickly ate breakfast before dressing and going to work. Cat being her mentor was exhausting. The woman was on top of every single thing that went on in the office. It was scary when she came back in from lunch to see her yelling at two employees. She heard the shouting from the elevator.

Kara threw her soda away before walking into Cat’s office not wanting to be lectured on how to present herself to the public. “You two should be ashamed of yourselves.” Cat noticed Kara walking in. “I’m sure the CEO wouldn’t like hearing about this situation.”

Both the employees watched Kara in fear like she knew what they did. It was a man who didn’t do anything but play around the office and Cat’s assistant. Leaning towards Cat, she whispered, “What did they do?”

“These two imbeciles were having sexual relations in the copier room.”

“Oh, come on.” Kara said loudly with a clear look of disappointment and disgust. “People have to work there.”

“Kara, act like an adult.”

“I am, that’s not sanitary!”

The man spoke up, “Yes, exactly. We didn’t think of that, Miss El.”

Cat already gave her a lecture over smooth talkers. You don’t let their words speak, you let their actions speak. “Miss Grant, I agree with the actions you are taking. This is very unprofessional.” Kara already knew that Cat was firing them. The woman fired people for riding in her elevator.

“Thank you, Miss El.” Cat said making an appearance of Kara being her boss. “Both of you clean out your desks.” They both looked down at the floor when they turned. Both disappointed as they walk through the door.

“Did they really think I was going to fight for them to keep their jobs? They know that I’m not their boss, right?”

“It was adorable to watch them try.”

Kara was in disbelief. “Do people see me as a big shot CEO?”

“No.” Cat said killing Kara’s building excitement. “They see you as someone they can manipulate. You aren’t tough. You are naïve. People want to walk all over you.”

“I’m not easy to manipulate.” She said with force.

“You proved it by not eating his bullshit. There’s potential in you. It’s not because you own a large portion of my company that I’m helping you. You have a bite you haven’t shown yet.”

“Thanks, Cat.” Kara said with a smile going for a hug but stop when she saw the glare. “Sorry, Miss Grant.”

Kara spent the rest of the day learning of the assets she now owned. She wasn’t too crazy about some things she owned. For example, she owned the Ducks hockey team, that was not a great investment. She owned a few coffeeshops and restaurants. It gave her a good amount of money.

Cat was a great mentor, but Kara was starting to realize that with her money now, she just signed the checks and reap the benefits. Kara was only worth her assets in the terms of her charts she was given by J’onn. But it was something Dey would like to hear, and that gave her the will to keep a focus on Cat’s teachings.

She stayed with Cat after everyone left. Cat going over the all the paperwork she would have to do as the CEO. It was starting to feel repetitive and Cat was happy to hear that because that means things were starting to stick.

It was eight by the time she left the office. She was ready to go home and was surprised when she saw Lutessa’s car until she remembered that they made plans to spend the night together. It made her feel a little guilty as she got out of the car. She thanked her driver before walking in the mansion.

She found Lutessa in the cinema watching a romance movie. Leaning against the door frame, she saw Lutessa curled up in her blanket that she had brought from home. It was an adorable sight with the dark-haired woman who came off as distant watching a sappy movie curled in a red blanket that was owned by a woman she admitted enjoying cuddling with.

Kara made her presence known making her way to sit next to her. “Hey, sorry, I’m late.” The woman jumped up in surprise at Kara’s voice. There were tears in her eyes and tear stains running down her face. “Are you ok?” She went to wipe the tears that were still present on her face.

She backed away from Kara and wiped her face. “I’m fine.”

“Was it the movie? I hear that one is a real tear jerker from my sister.”

It made her smile. “The movie is part of it.”

“What’s the other part?”

“The Luthors. I honestly came here early. I stormed out of work They shot down my financial advice.”

“Was it about buying my company?” Kara asked. “I know you can’t tell me, but I’ll tell you that I’m kind of considering it. I miss home. I like the whole small business better than big business.”

Lutessa’s green eyes looked at her wide. “Kara, you can’t. The Luthors will ruin everything that company is. El’s technology department is far more advance than the Luthor’s. They want to take out their competition.” Silence formed in the conversation as Kara was thinking and Lutessa was letting her soak information. “Kara, please don’t.”

“I don’t know. It’s a nice learning experience, but I don’t know if I really want this.”

“You can take on a CFO. They can help you out a great amount. They step in for you when you aren’t available. You can give the CEO position to someone else and maintain your ownership as well.”

“I’ll think about it, ok?” Kara said stroking her cheek with her thumb and staring into Lutessa’s green eyes. “I will. I promise.” Kara gave her a light kiss.

Lutessa pulled her in for another kiss and quickly deepening it. Pulling Kara close to her and straddling her lap. After kissing for a few minutes, they pulled apart to breathe and Lutessa lifted her shirt off. They kiss for a little longer, but Kara didn’t move her hands from Lutessa’s hips.

“You can touch. In fact, I want you to.” She whispered into Kara’s ear nipping it.

Kara took a deep breath. “I want to, but I’m sorry to disappoint you that I don’t just jump into bed with people. I know we’ve seen each other nearly every day this week, but I don’t want to rush into anything.” There was a look of hurt in the green eyes Kara found herself falling for.

“You don’t want me?” The voice that came out was one Kara had never heard before.

“No, no, no, that’s not what I mean at all. You’re so beautiful, Lutessa. I’m extremely lucky to have met you. I would like to have more of a relationship with you before anything like that. I hope you understand.”

“Kara.” The voice still sounded broken and there were fresh tears. “You are literally the first person to ever say that to me.”

“Then you should stop going after shitty people.”

“Can you hold me?”

“Of course.” They started watching another movie with Lutessa curled into Kara’s chest.

In the morning, Kara woke up and got dressed leaving Lutessa asleep. It was a quick drive to work. Kara stopped at the coffeeshop picking up coffee for her and Cat. She walked into the office and greeted her. Receiving a thanks from Cat, she walked back to her area outside of Cat’s office.

She spent the day going through reports. It wasn’t anything special. She found most of her day thinking about the green-eyed woman who had held on tightly to her throughout the night. The woman was making Kara smile with every text message she sent.

The woman who Kara was falling for.

**Kara: ** _I think I’m falling for you._

A part of Kara was yelling saying she shouldn’t have done that. It’s the kind of thing that did scare people. Kara had never been afraid to show her feelings. Eliza encouraged the behavior even when Alex kept pushing her away. She knew how to respect people’s boundaries, but she liked to show people that she cared about them.

**Lutessa: ** _I typed out a whole message saying why you shouldn’t, but I’m falling for you._

**Kara: ** _Can I take you on a real date?_

**Lutessa: ** _Yes._

**Kara: ** _Tonight then._

Reading reports was going to take longer now, but Kara was excited. She was getting to take a wonderful woman out on a date. She didn’t care if she was grinning like a fool. It was perfect in her mind.

The night couldn’t get there faster, when it finally did. Kara met Lutessa at a nice restaurant. The two talking about their upbringing. Lutessa described her mother to Kara. She also described her life in boarding school and how she hated them. To her surprise, Lutessa was showing that was younger than Kara only by a year and a half, but it was still impressing Kara.

After dinner, they walked through the streets. They gained the confidence to hold the other’s hand as they walked both smiling as they looked forward trying to hide the blush on their faces. They were quiet as they walked enjoying each other’s company.

“Is it crazy that I’ve known you for less than a week and I already have crazy feelings for you?” Kara asked stopping to face Lutessa.

She smiled up at her. “You are pretty crazy, but I have crazy feelings for you.”

“Maybe we’re just soulmates?” Kara said surprising Lutessa. “Lived our past lives together and our future ones destined for one another. Alternate universes have us brought together countless of times. You get me?” Kara said with a confident smile.

The hurt from yesterday was back. “Kara, you are the sweetest person I’ve ever met. I can ever think of hurting you.”

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked confused. She knew that Lutessa suffered from attachment issues.

“I’m not a good person. I can’t give you what you need.”

“Tess, you’re amazing. You’ve made me see the benefits of coming here.” Kara said pulling her in for a kiss. Suddenly, paparazzi were on them. Surrounding them with flashes.

Lutessa grabbed Kara’s wrist and ran towards a parking garage that she parked in and away from the paparazzi. She didn’t wait and hurriedly started driving Kara home. “Sorry for the shitty ending of our date.”

It made Kara laugh. “Cat warned me about them. I’m an eligible bachelorette. I don’t care. Let them throw me up on a gossip site.”

Lutessa stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. She looked tense and Kara knew it wasn’t because of her hand on her thigh.

When they pulled into her driveway, Kara was expecting her to sleep there with her. She noticed Lutessa not making her way out of the car. “You don’t want to stay here? I’d love to snuggle up in bed with you tonight.”

She gave her a sad smile. “I would like to, but it’s not a good night. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“I look forward to it.”

They departed with Kara going upstairs to read more of her grandfather’s journal. She got to the part where her parents died. It stung to read it, but Kara was reading how her grandfather was handling it with nights full of alcohol. There was pain when it got to the part about her.

_“My dear Kara. She was lucky to have survived. The report said that her survival rate was slim. The poor girl is suffering through concussion and the metal that was stuck in her leg. I have seen her and she smiled her wide smile seeing me, but she didn’t know me. She was smiling at the thought of meeting a new friend. I didn’t just lose her father. I lost her. I can’t provide her the care she needs. Her parents seemed to have known that as they allowed her to go up for adoption. It breaks my heart, but Kara will have a great life. Doctor Jeremiah Danvers seems to have taken a liking to her and visits on his time off. He will provide a good life for her.”_

He didn’t contact her due to memory loss. It made sense since she couldn’t recall her parents. She was adopted at six years old, but she didn’t know her birth family. She remembered meeting Jeremiah. He always made her smile even when she was in pain. Just like her parents, he was taken in a car crash.

Reading about her grandfather accepting he wasn’t going to be able to provide the right care for Kara made her respect the man greatly. It had to take a lot to give away her since she had read that they were closed and she loved visiting him. He taught her chess when she was young. Kara couldn’t play chess now. He was teaching her the business, and she liked to play big boss where she got to sign reports which were blank pieces of paper or old papers.

He truly loved her. She loved him.

She just hope he would be proud of her and what was going to happen to his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on other stuff and this. Just this past weekend, I needed a small break and it actually really benefited me, but now I own the Avatar The Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra series now, so I might get very distracted because my dad really wants to watch it with me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	5. The Truth will Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is revealed to be dating Lena Luthor. The board doesn't take things well. Kara just wants to go home. Lena wants Kara's forgiveness.

The morning came soon enough. Winn waking her with the sun by opening the curtains. She ate breakfast before showering. On her way to work, she got her coffee and Cat’s. A lot of people seemed to be paying more attention to her today. Finishing her way to work, she received some angry glares on her way up to the office.

Walking to give Cat her coffee, she was met with an angry glare from the woman. “Uh, good morning?”

“Why haven’t you answered your phone?” Cat’s voiced filled with anger and annoyance as she grabbed the drink.

“I don’t normally mess with my phone in the morning? I like sleeping.” Kara said sheepishly. “Why? Is something wrong?”

“We have a board meeting now.” Cat started walking toward the elevator.

Kara followed quickly behind. “What’s going on? Did something happen?” All Kara received was silence. “Cat, please.”

There was silence between the two until they got into the elevator with the two of them. Cat turned to her. “Why didn’t you inform anyone of you dating Lena Luthor? How did you even meet the girl?”

“Lena? I’ve been seeing Lutessa Luthor. She works in accounting at LuthorCorp.” Kara said a little confused, but she was quickly catching on. “She lied to me?”

Cat looked at her sympathetically and gave her a light pat on her back. “Never trust a Luthor. They’re snakes after money and power.”

Soon enough, they were sitting in the boardroom. Everyone arguing around her. Arguing about her. The spit flying out telling Kara exactly what she knew. The Luthors had played her. It proved that she was easy to manipulate. She just couldn’t believe that she allowed it to happen. J’onn even looked disappointed in her. It hurt to think of the woman who laid clinging to her two nights ago was just betraying her.

“I’m stepping down.” Kara said making the members go quiet. “I’m appointing J’onn as the new CEO.”

“You can’t just do that.” Dey yelled across the room.

“I still own this company. I’m appointing him to run it seeing as he accepts change. I wouldn’t want my company fall into someone’s hands who wants to sell it off to the highest bidder.” Kara said shutting him down. Cat gave the look of approval. “J’onn is now the CEO. I trust he will show excellence. I won’t be around to put a bad image on the company.”

J’onn shook her hand and thanked her. “I wish this could have turned out better for you.”

Shortly later, she was back at the mansion. She gathered all her things and was prepared to leave. She knew Winn was watching her as she threw things in her bag. It didn’t occur to her that maybe Winn did know.

“Did you know?”

“About Miss Luthor? I had suspicions, but she was making you happy.” Winn stated. “Miss Luthor isn’t close to her family, so we didn’t think she would be a threat.”

**Kara: ** _Can I see you?_

**Lutessa: ** _Are you sure you want to?_

It’s something that should have made her angry especially seeing the name Lutessa. She should just leave without a second thought, but, dammit, she needed answers. **Kara: **_Yes._

Receiving an address, she was driven to an apartment building on the college side of the city. It seemed right for Lut-Lena to live there. Kara wanted to purge the name Lutessa out of her thoughts. Lutessa was just a lie formed to trick Kara.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, she saw Lena perched on the back of a black mustang. It looked dirtier and a little beat up compare to the car that she always had when seeing Kara. Lena had her hair down dressed in what looked to be a black band shirt and dark jeans. The woman was focused on her phone until Kara’s driver was near.

Exiting the vehicle, the first thing she noticed was the sadness on Lena’s face and eyes filled with regret. She had her undivided attention on Kara.

“So, this is you?”

Lena let out a weak chuckle. “Yes, this is actually me.” She made a gesture around her. “Don’t let the name fool you.”

“Was it all a lie?”

Lena opened and closed her mouth trying to find the right words before starting, “At first, yes. Then I met you, and Kara, you are so goddamn gorgeous that I wanted everything to be true. But I also didn’t want to be cut off, so I did what Lex and Lillian asked.”

Kara didn’t know how to respond.

“You really have no idea who I am, do you?”

She shook her head.

It made Lena laugh. “I’m the disgraced Luthor. I party every night and hookup with whoever I want. I’m going for my third degree so I can enjoy the party scene longer. It finally got to the point that Lillian talked Lex into cutting me off. In his big brother terms, ‘it’s for your own good,’ but I call bullshit. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to have fun.”

There was a pause with Lena staring at Kara. “The Luthors controlled every aspect of my life. To the point that I was being raised to be their good little daughter to do their evil biddings. Then when I was too old, marry me off to the highest bidder.”

Kara felt the sting growing worse. “So, was I supposed to be the highest bidder?”

“No,” she said with a shake of her head. “I told you the first day. I expected a man. I was sent to sleep with you and hopefully get pregnant, and then blackmail you until the Luthors got what they wanted.”

Kara looked down at her feet before looking back up. “You changed your plan though.”

“I was still going to sleep with you. It was more of Lex’s plan to out you in shame, but I don’t know where I was going with it. I wanted to sleep with you. There’s something about your innocence that was getting to me, and those abs. Oh god, those abs.” Lena moaned out that last part.

“Publicly outing me?” Kara said feeling disgusted by that. “That’s really messed up.”

“Kara, just checking through your social media accounts shows that you’re out and proud. Plus, when the paparazzi caught us, you weren’t worried at all.”

“Still, what if I wasn’t? That really hurts someone.”

“Kara, I promise you, I initially part of the team to hurt you, but I realized that you don’t deserve that.” She got off her car and stood in front of Kara. “I started falling for you because you treated me like a fucking person for once. Then you were so sweet and I started _falling_ for you. That’s why I left you last night. I told Lex if he wanted to take you down that he had to do it himself. I know it was a little too late, but I couldn’t do it anymore. Even with my little sabotages, you didn’t seem interested in taking my advice.”

“You told me not to sell to LuthorCorp.”

“Yes, Lex had planned to completely demolish it. He can’t keep up with your research department. You also have power of the press since you own a media company. Lex is smart, but he still falls short because he let his mother corrupt him.”

Kara did feel the usual feeling she got around Lena. It was a form of happiness, but it was still buried under hurt feelings. “I’m taking your other advice.” Lena’s eyes filled with worry. “I’m letting J’onn take over for a while. I’m going home.”

“For how long?” Voice filled with disappointment.

“Right now, I’m hoping for the rest of my life.” Kara looked into Lena’s eyes. “I wish we would’ve met under different circumstances.”

“I do too.”

Kara pulled Lena into a hug against her better judgement. She still had feelings for the woman. It was a prideful moment when she felt that Lena wasn’t tense against her, but she was trying to pull Kara as close to her as possible.

Before she shut the door, Lena stood close to her outside the car. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me.” Kara nodded her head to acknowledge her words before they start to take off towards home.

She looked back one last time seeing Lena with her head down in defeat. Kara was pretty sure she was crying too, but she just let the driver keep going.

* * *

Arriving back home, Kara was immediately greeted by Eliza and Alex. Both hugging her tightly glad to see her followed by Kelly. It felt great to be with her family again. She missed them more than she thought she did.

Falling back into her role around town was easy. She spent a lot of money on fixing up the bakery and other places around town. She decided to buy herself a car. It helped with delivering some baked goods to people. The cops and kids in school greatly appreciated some doughnuts and brownies.

Kara had been back for three days when Alex finally asked. “Why did you come back?”

“I wanted to be home.”

“Did something happen to Lutessa? You seemed like you were really into her and then you came home.”

The fact that she lived in this town was a blessing, but that didn’t mean that everyone knew that Kara got played by the Luthors. They were just nice enough not to mention it. “She lied to me. Her real name is Lena Luthor, and she was manipulating me for Lex Luthor.”

“How much was it actually manipulating you? She seemed to just want to be around you.”

Kara rubbed her face with her hands before taking a drink of her beer. “I actually really liked her, but I don’t know what was a lie and what wasn’t.”

“And that’s why I’m not offering to go fuck with her car. You were into her. Kara, you haven’t gone on a date in years. I think prom was your last date.”

“I need time.”

“I know, but I don’t want you to stop trying for something that will bring you happiness.”

The following week, Kara was back and forth with herself. She knew that she would love to go back to Lena, but she lied to her. She thought that Lena was amazing, but Lena was following her family’s orders. She missed Lena, but she was still hurt. Lena gave up everything to stop her hand in the sabotage, but she stopped it two hours late.

It made her wonder if Lena was still cut off. The Luthors still achieved their goal. Kara left the company, and she didn’t keep track of it. She trusted J’onn. He’s great for the company. He knew how to lead it.

But Lena never tried to contact her. She started assuming that she did it out of respect for her. Lena knew she had hurt her, but Kara could admit that she missed the little conversations they had. It would have to be Kara that starts the conversation, but she didn’t know if she could.

Maybe Kara just needed to let her go.

It was a miserable plan that made Kara break her silence.

**Kara: ** _I miss you, but I don’t know if it’s actually you I miss._

Kara sent it before turning off her phone and worked. They always had a busy day. Some people from the next town over visited or people on their way to the city dropped by for breakfast. It helped Kara keep a clear mind as she kept working through the day.

She didn’t turn her phone back on until she was home late. She made her deliveries and spent time with her sister and Kelly. They helped distract her from the possible message that Lena had sent to her, but Kara had avoided it all day.

**Lena: ** _I miss you too, so fucking much. I want to give you as much space as you want. I’ve been dying to talk to you. I miss feeling you next to me. I know you think everything was a lie, but it wasn’t. My name is Lena Kieran Luthor. I was born in Ireland and lived with my mother until she died when I was four. My father took me to live with his family. He died when I was nine leaving me with my stepmother and half-brother. They raised me to be the perfect woman until I turned seventeen and started going to parties on campus._

**Lena: ** _From there, I did whatever I wanted. Maintaining my grades was easy because I learned everything they were teaching when I was twelve alongside Lex. I didn’t lie to you when I said the Luthors controlled my life. I took off when I was seventeen because I wanted freedom. I got in scandal after scandal. I have a few sex tapes out on the internet if you really want the honest truth. I wanted to break from the Luthor name. Then they threatened to cut me off._

**Lena: ** _I was told a way to get my money back would be to destroy the El heir. I needed that money to stay in school, to live. Now, I feel like I need you to actually live. It’s so boring without you. I’m so sorry, Kara. To this day, Lex and Lillian don’t know your actual last name. I just hope one day you will forgive me. _

**Lena: ** _I don’t know why I was expecting a response. I understand you still want your space. I just wanted to tell you that I’m the crazy one because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you._

**Lena: ** _Sorry if that was too much._

Kara didn’t know what she had expected to read. She knew a part of her hope that Lena wouldn’t respond, but the other part was blown away with Lena being bluntly honest. Kara had researched Lena after arriving home. Everything she said lined up with what was published about her. Lex’s words nearly matched.

**Kara:** _ I still don’t know what to say. I’m still hurt in what you did._

The response was immediate, and it made Kara feel good that Lena was waiting for her to respond and also a little guilty.

**Lena: ** _I know. I don’t expect you to just forgive me. I’ll do anything to earn your trust back, but if you need more time, I can wait._

There was a pause in Kara’s movements. She paced and heated up food to eat before she ran on autopilot for a few minutes. The autopilot leading her to dialing Lena’s phone number.

It didn’t ring long before Lena answer, “Kara? Hi, is something wrong?”

She had missed Lena’s voice. “No, I don’t know what I was doing. I just ended up dialing your number.”

“Oh.” There was disappointment laced in her voice.

“I missed your voice. It’s actually nice to hear.”

There was a light chuckle. “It’s nice to hear your voice.” Lena sounded like she was cold.

“Are you ok? You sound cold and shivery.”

“I was cut off, so I’m doing the best I can. I didn’t think I was that spoiled, but I was.”

She couldn’t believe that her family actually cut her off. “Are you living in your car?”

“Yeah, me and Hope are roommates now.”

“Are you still in National City?” Kara asked. It broke her heart that Lena didn’t try to ask for her help. “You can come here.”

“Kara, I don’t want to invade your space.”

It was a bit of an internal battle over whether or not Kara could be ok with Lena staying here. “I’m not letting you freeze in your car. Come here, and I’ll make sure you’re warm.”

There was hesitation.

“It’ll help me build me trust with you.”

“Dammit. You had to play that card.” Lena said before adding, “I’ll start heading there. Send me your address and I’ll be there tomorrow.”

Kara smiled and was happy to hear that she’ll see Lena tomorrow. “I look for to it.”

Before hanging up, Lena spoke up. “Thank you, Kara.”

It wasn’t a lie when Kara said it would help build her trust. Lena would be right there the entire time. She couldn’t confirm if Lena didn’t have connections to the Luthors. It was a risk that Kara found herself willing to take. She had a good feeling that Lena was truthful with her. 

If she wasn’t Alex wouldn’t hesitate to mess with Lena’s mustang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, yeah, I made Lena the liar. Are we really surprised? But she's a complete party girl who loves to drink and be as far away from the Luthor image. (And she loves Kara). This story isn't meant to be long, so I'll be wrapping it all up soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	6. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is proving her honesty. Kara likes having her back.

True to her word, Lena arrived the next day. She waited for Kara to get off work before she went to her apartment. Kara had cleaned up after they got off the phone last night, and had blankets set aside for someone to sleep on the couch. It was a comfy couch, and Kara had slept on it plenty of times since her sister previously owned it.

When Lena finally knocked on her door, Kara opened it to find Lena looking nervous and a fidgeting slightly in a way that said she was trying to fight that urge. She couldn’t help but admit to herself that she was still attracted to the woman.

“Hey,” Kara said with a bright smile.

“Hey.” Her voice was still filled with nerves and the smile she gave back showed she was still hesitant about being around Kara.

Kara stood with the door still open. “I swear, nothing is going to happen if you walk in. In fact, I might give you a hug if you do.”

With that Lena took a step in and looked at Kara. “Any time you want me to leave, I will.”

Rolling her eyes while closing the door, she pulled Lena in for that hug. Lena was slightly tensed, but it wasn’t as bad as when she hugged her the first time. “Don’t worry about it. You’re broke because of me.”

“I don’t think you convinced me to drink the football table under the table.” Lena said with a laugh easing up a bit.

Kara pulled away and looked at her slight flushed face. “We still have a lot to learn about each other.”

“Kara, I really need to know now before I get my hopes up.” Green eyes looked into blue as if they were pleading. “Are you still interested in me? As in let’s be romantic and go on dates? Not the let me pound you until you can’t remember your name way.”

The last sentence made Kara’s face heat up. “We can revisit the second half at a later time when I feel more trust.” Hurt surfaced in Lena’s features. “Lena, let’s try friends first, but I would love to get back to the romantics of us. It’s been almost a month since we last saw each other. I’m not over it completely, but the fact that you’re willing to prove your honesty to me does mean a lot to me.”

“Thank you.” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara. It was a first for her. She had never pulled Kara in for a hug. She normally didn’t initiate contact first.

Before Kara knew it, she pressed a kiss to the top of Lena’s head and held on to her. She didn’t want to drag attention to Lena’s actions. “I like seeing you like this a lot more. You seem more comfortable.”

Lena was in another t-shirt and jeans with shoes that looked like they’ve seen better days. They were very different from the heels, blouses, and skirts that she always wore as Lutessa. She let out a smile laugh as she pulled away. “Thank god, if I had to wear heels again while I was supposed to be comfortable and inviting one more time, then I was going to scream.”

“Don’t get me wrong, they were sexy, but this looks better.”

“Maybe for special occasions, supergirl.” Lena said with a light tease. “But for now, I’m Lena Luthor hoping to be your girlfriend one day. Currently, your girl friend.”

It made Kara laugh. “Please don’t go around saying that. My sister would kill me.”

“Does your family hate me?”

“No, they aren’t happy with what you did, but Alex was the one who encouraged me to reach out to you. Eliza never brought up the whole thing. I kind of wanted to forget about the whole thing.” Kara scratched the back of her head feeling awkward. “But I couldn’t forget you. You weren’t in any news stories, but I still saw you or thought of you everywhere.”

“I wanted to clean up my act for you just in case you did reach out to me. I got really drunk the day you left, but after bawling my eyes out on the phone with an old friend, I started thinking that it might be time to grow up. Maybe become who I was trying to be without the whole liar thing.”

There was a moment of silence between the two. “What exactly do you want to do? I doubt you want to be an accountant.”

“God, no. I’d rather be the person asking about the budget. I’ve been studying medical research since I was fourteen. I have a good amount of knowledge when it comes to technology. I can take apart several appliances and put them back together.”

“So, I’ve got my own repair woman staying with me?” Kara teased.

“I guess you do. Lillian would be up in arms to find that out. She wanted me to learn the skills, but she never wanted me to use them.”

Kara put a playful smile on her face. “So, if someone, I don’t know, messed with your car. Would you be able to fix it?”

It made Lena get a panicked look. “Please, don’t hurt my baby. But yes, I could.”

“I’m not.” Kara said before adding, “my sister might.”

“Kara!”

“Relax, she only said if you hurt me again.”

“I don’t need more motivation not to do that.”

Kara laughed while Lena looked at her like she was a jerk. “Are you hungry?”

Shortly later, they were eating dinner together. It reminded Kara of her first day in National City when they had lunch. But now, they were honest. They were both dressed in tshirts and jeans. They were both on the couch eating dinner while watching tv. There wasn’t any nerves from Kara, and Lena’s nerves had lessened.

Kara took their plates to the sink after they were done and rejoined Lena on the couch. They talked throughout dinner letting Kara learn more about Lena, and Lena learned a few things about Kara. They watched the tv during times that it was quiet.

Before long, Lena snuggled into Kara. She started dozing off shortly afterwards. Kara carried her to bed then returned to the couch where she made herself comfortable with a blanket and pillow. She started falling asleep when she noticed Lena appear in the doorway.

“I’m not taking your bed.” Lena said with her voice still laced with drowsiness.

“Lena, I’m fine here. Go back to bed.”

“Either I sleep out here, or you sleep in there with me.”

Without hesitating, Kara started walking towards her room. She scooped Lena back up in her arms taking her back to bed. Once she was on the bed, Kara joined her on the other side. She could see the surprised look her guest was giving her.

“Thought I wouldn’t?”

“A little.”

Kara pulled Lena into her. “I still like you. Sleeping next to you feels great, and you’re adorable when you sleep.”

She felt Lena smile as she snuggled as close as she could. “I love you.” There wasn’t any tension. Lena looked very relax. “I know you don’t feel the same, but I feel like I can trust you.”

She couldn’t lie. She hoped one day she could fall in love with Lena. Lena was really trying to show that she can be completely truthful. Lena opening up about her emotions gave her that comfort that she was honest. “We’ll work on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I wanted, but it's Halloween aka my favorite holiday. So I wanted to give you treat. Honestly, I should have posted the reveal chapter today because it was all a trick. Also, I haven't watched all of the last episode yet, but Lena is in some shady business and it's really starting to make her so toxic for Kara. I just hope she'll turn it around before it's too late. Like I made that fic about her telling Kara the truth, and Kara needing to get away from her for a while was completely how I felt the season was going to go. Their roles will get reversed. Kara is going to need the space from her. Sorry, started typing and ended up here.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Trusting Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is on her best behavior as she tries to win the trust of the woman she loves. Kara is having an internal fight on whether or not she should forgive Lena because she loves her too.

Lena Luthor had been living with Kara for a month. She started working in the bakery with Kara and Eliza which they had to admit the extra help was great. Lena was willing to do anything they asked. She was great with customers. She was a hard worker. But Kara was worried she was only doing it to manipulate her again.

They had built their friendship. Lena had been completely open and honest with her, and she had never broken one of Kara’s rules. They shared her bed, but she never pushed Kara into cuddling or even attempting to make out with her. When they went to bed, they slept usually after Kara made the move to be close to her.

It was tearing Kara apart. She wanted to trust Lena, but part of her couldn’t give it up. She had no reason not to trust Lena. She has proven herself to be completely truthful with Kara. She didn’t even lie when she told Kara that she hated the eggs Kara made, but she said they were still edible.

Her dedication to prove that she was honest was overwhelming to Kara. It just reinforced the love the blonde felt for her. That love was the scary part. Lena didn’t repeat the phrase since the night she arrived, but she tried to show in her actions. She always scooted closer after Kara made and effort to be close to her.

Then Lena’s genius came out. She was quick to help out with any finance issue that the business or Kara was having. She was even able to factor out her own money that she had saved to help feed herself before Kara insisted that they made and ate dinner together. Lena refused money from the bakery since Kara was sharing her place with her.

Eliza had gotten a cold one day leaving Kara and Lena to manage everything, and Lena was flawless with leadership. Kara followed her lead that day. Lena knew exactly what she was doing and was able to handle big rushes with little help from Kara.

Lena was amazing, and it was screwing Kara over. She couldn’t let the woman slip away.

Sundays were the day that they were at the apartment a majority of the day since the bakery was closed. They would sometimes go to Alex’s house, Eliza’s house, or shopping for groceries. Lena usually read most of the day while Kara did some exercises, went to the gym, check on El Corp, or just walk around town.

Lena still felt like a bit of an outcast. She knew that the town wasn’t a big fan of her since she hurt Kara, but they started to warm up to her after she started working with Kara. The town noticed that the two were still good friends and that Lena didn’t work for the Luthors.

Returning from a run, Kara noticed Lena reading a book. She had started getting into Kara’s stash from Eliza’s house after they visited. Kara went there shortly after their first visit to bring over a box filled with them. It kept her happy, and that was what Kara wanted.

Lena had a habit of chewing on her thumb when she got really into a book, and she hated it but Kara thought it was adorable. She was doing that when Kara walked in but quit to greet her.

The Lena that betrayed her didn’t want this. She wanted to party every night and not care about what people thought of her. She wanted to have a luxurious life living off her family’s money without working. That Lena drank scotch every night before going out to a college frat party.

But the Lena sitting on the couch never dared to hurt Kara. She was happy to come home with Kara and watch the news as they cooked dinner. She drank a glass of wine when they had dinner with Eliza, and with Alex, they drank cheap beer together. She worked hard in a bakery that she didn’t even receive a paycheck from. She lived in a tiny apartment with a woman who didn’t even tell her that she loves her too.

And Kara didn’t ignore that. The Lena on the couch gave her space. Lutessa pounced on her every moment. Lutessa was the one who pushed. Lena was the one who pulled. Lena was a soft person.

The blonde didn’t have any shame when she walked over to the couch and laid on top of her.

“Kara!”

She snuggled into her chest letting Lena lower her arms and continue reading her book resting it on top of her head.

“Are you wanting me to read to you or want?”

“If you want.” Kara’s voice was muffled. “I just wanted to be close to you.”

Lena moved one hand to run her fingers through Kara’s hair leading Kara to take it out of the hair tie. It was relaxing enough to allow Kara to take a nap. The green-eyed woman smiling softly as she pressed a kiss to the top of Kara’s head before continuing to read.

Too soon for either one’s liking, Kara woke up from Lena trying to push Kara off of her. It felt like a desperate attempt making the blonde move.

“Oh, thank god.” Lena said before running to the bathroom. Returning shortly after, Kara was laughing. “I’m sorry, but I really had to pee. You’re also really heavy and need a shower.”

Still laughing as she got up, she headed for the bathroom for a shower. Before walking in, she turned to Lena. “I can’t believe you told me I stink.”

“I’m throwing you to the floor next time.” Lena grumbled as Kara went into the bathroom.

The next day, they went to work. No problems appeared. It was just like a normal day. Waking up tangled together then riding together to the bakery. Business was as usual with Lena managing the front, and Kara going back and forth with the back to help Eliza.

“Eliza, do you think it would be a bad idea to date Lena?” Kara asked sheepishly.

She took a deep breath before answering. “She really hurt you, Kara.” It gave Kara a little disappointment. “But she’s fought so hard to earn your forgiveness, so you need to give her that before trying to build a romantic relationship. That’s the real question, are you ready to forgive her?”

Kara was quiet as she thought about it. She wasn’t hesitating. She just wanted to be sure this wasn’t going to be something she holds against her. “Yes. I’m ready to forgive her.” Kara said out loud for the first time.

It made her adoptive mother smile at her. “Then you should tell her. Please, don’t run off and get married immediately.”

Once they closed and cleaned up, Eliza bid them a goodnight before driving away. In the car, Lena was driving. They took her mustang to work that day, and they majority of the time because Lena loved her. It made Kara smile every time because Lena was so comfortable in her car.

Kara had opened her mouth to speak a few times, but she kept closing it feeling like she didn’t have the right words. It was hard to start a conversation that was overdue. “Hey, Lee.” It was a nickname that Kara had given her, and Lena really liked it. “I think you should know that I forgive you. I know you’re never going to hurt me. You did it out of desperation, but you also pulled out of it before it actually hurt me.”

It was quiet between the two.

“Lena?” Kara asked before looking over. The woman had tears in her eyes and a tight grip on the steering wheel. She kept a strong focus on the road. “Are you ok?” She nodded. “Are you going to talk to me, or do you want to wait until we’re home?”

She answered in a broken voice, “Home.”

Once out of the car, Lena hugged Kara tightly. Both smiling as they gripped tightly to one another. They held hands on their way up to the apartment giving each other light squeezes. Making their way into the apartment felt different this time. They still held each other’s hand and didn’t want to break apart.

“First off, I’m sorry I started crying. It just felt so good to hear you say that. Second, thank you for forgiving me, and letting me stay here.” Lena smiled brightly at the blonde. “But most importantly, thank you for accepting me.”

“I had to separate you.” Lena looked at her a bit confused. “I had to separate you from Lutessa.”

“Lutessa is all Luthor.”

“Yeah, and Lena is the one who pulled me close to her when she stayed over.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Smiling when she saw the surprise light up in Lena’s eyes. “You deserve to know that too.” Kara smiled into the kiss she was pulled into but breaking apart when her stomach growled. “Dinner?”

Laughing, Lena answered with a yes.

The rest of their night went by as usual. Cooking while watching the news then curling up on the couch to watch an episode of a show they started together. When they went to bed, it was filled with a lot of kissing and holding each other close. They weren’t push for anything except to be near each other.

* * *

Being in a relationship and living together wasn’t much different than before. They were still living out their routine. Now, they were making out when they came home, and Lena stopped treading carefully and pushed herself into the blonde’s arms.

It was blissful. There wasn’t anything being held over their heads. They were two adults falling in love at their own pace.

Deciding that Lena was going to permanently be living with Kara wasn’t hard. By the time Lena saved up enough, they weren’t going to want to live separately. They’ve grown accustomed to waking up with each other.

They had been together for three months when problems started rising in El Corp. At this point, Lena was able to cover for Kara when she had gotten the flu. She would run the bakery with Eliza and come home to take care of Kara. It thrilled Lena to be able to use the things that she learned over the years.

When J’onn had notified Kara that he was stepping down due to family emergencies, it called her away to tend to the issue. After a long discussion with Eliza, she persuaded them into agreeing that Lena needed to go. Both of them had planned for her to stay to help Eliza.

“I’ll be fine. Lena needs to make sure no one trying take you down.”

“I think I know how to figure that out now.” Kara said with a little anger in her voice.

“Make them fall hopelessly in love with you?” Lena teased before giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

It made Kara smile. “It worked once.”

“Darling, there better not be people getting into bed with you.”

In National City, Kara felt uncomfortable entering the El estate again. The maids were still being paid to keep it cleaned, the chefs were free to take jobs somewhere else, and Winn was allowed to stay there. The last time she was here, she was angry at Lena and a little angry with everyone else.

“Good afternoon, Miss Danvers.” Winn said quickly as he was tying his tie quickly to greet them while walking fast.

“Hey, Winn.” She pulled him into a hug when he made it over there. “You don’t have to worry about the suit or anything. We’re just getting a little hungry. Are any of the chefs here?”

He was shocked when she pulled away. “Good afternoon to you, Miss Luthor. At the moment, they are away, but I can cook you something.”

“You were probably busy. We can order something.” Kara brushed it off. “Also, you don’t have to do the name thing. Just call us by our first names.”

They enjoyed their pizza while watching a sappy romance movie that made Lena tear up. It was nice being back in the cinema room with Lena. The whole situation felt better. She was still lost on the billionaire life, but Lena was able to help lead her this time. Not only that, but the woman was her girlfriend of three months now and she was there for Kara.

But that didn’t mean she received good looks when she walked into the building holding Kara’s hand.

Her girlfriend had dressed her in a nicer outfit that complimented her very well. Lena was determined to make Kara look the best she could. It made her realize that Lena was helping her get good PR when Lena dressed more modest.

She just wishes she realized that before they walked in. In the elevator with them alone, she turned to her girlfriend. “You know you don’t have to do this, right? You’re my girlfriend. I’m not some kind of savior for you.”

“Kara, I want you to have a good boost. Taming the Luthor’s party girl definitely helps. It shows you have control.”

“But I don’t want to control you. I like you.”

“I know. It’s why I’m willing to do this. The most important thing is we love each other. No one has to change. We can go back home and we’ll be ok.”

The elevator stopped and opened the doors to show Cat Grant. “Good morning, Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor. It’s nice to see you both.” She looked closely at Lena. “I’m going to assume you’re not going to trouble Kara this time.”

“Of course not, Miss Grant.”

“Thank you for starting my job early.”

It left Kara in the dark about what just happened, but Lena held tightly on to Kara’s hand as they exited the elevator and walked into the meeting room. Kara saw the room glare at Lena, but she kept her close. J’onn greeted her smile wide as they shook hands, and he extended his hand to Lena.

They drifted through everything that was needed to be discussed leaving Kara to feel bored at times. It was frustrating to see Lena light up and then try to bring something up only to be shot down. She was keeping her anger in check because Lena was squeezing her hand or told her she was fine.

“As you all know, I am stepping down. Miss Danvers and I have discussed this. She will be taking over once again.” J’onn said sounding proud. Not only had Cat and J’onn been helping her, but Lena helped her out too.

“She isn’t qualified.” William Dey yelled out.

Releasing Lena’s hand, she stood up. “I know I’m not. I didn’t receive the same amount of education as you. I didn’t even finish college. I have been studying all this for a month. I would like to request approval of taking on a partner to help me handle these responsibilities.”

Surprisingly, there were nods of agreements.

“I’m taking Lena Luthor as my partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena being like a partner was always a plan. They're girlfriends who support each other. She is obviously qualified, and Kara has been watching her run the bakery with her and Eliza. She's proud of her. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Being in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partnerships are form. They're in loveeeeeeee.

Everyone stared at Kara including Lena. They had talked about it, and Lena advised her that it was a terrible idea. She told Kara to rethink it, and she hoped that she would. Lena knew the board would try to overthrow her. She warned her.

But Kara knew she was hopeless without Lena.

Cat was a great mentor, but she could be too intense. J’onn was great too, but he wasn’t the best choice. Her girlfriend knew the signs of her being overwhelmed. She knew how to shove her lightly in the direction she needed to be going. She also knew when Kara couldn’t take anymore.

Her as a partner to take over if necessary was ideal.

She trusted Lena with everything she had. The dark-haired woman would never hurt her. She was qualified and able to handle the responsibilities. From their time together, Lena obviously had the passion to run a business. The bonus was, she could rub it in her family’s faces.

“You think we’ll allow it?” Dey asked almost as if it was all a joke. “Why would we trust a Luthor with this company? Especially since she tried dragging you down.”

Kara was a little lost on an exact answer, but she wasn’t going to let someone talk about Lena like that. “What do I have to do to make you allow it? Lena knows how to run this better than I do. In case you haven’t notice, she’s been with me in Midvale. How exactly is her being a Luthor a problem?”

“She tried to ruin you.” A voice yelled out.

She knew that Lena was looking down in shame. “We can’t go back and change the past. Her family was trying to ruin me, not the company. I have forgiven her, and that’s all that needs to be said about it.” She looked over at Lena and gave her a smile. It made her feel better when she received a small smile in return. “So, I ask again, what do I need to do to make you approve?”

“What makes you think we would approve?”

Kara shrugged. “I guess I can sell to the Luthors.” She noticed how some looked at her in disapproval, but there were a few faces that seemed ok with it. “Or you can agree to have Lena.”

“We’ll take a vote.”

* * *

Shortly after the vote, Kara and Lena followed Cat. She wanted to speak with them privately away from the meeting. Lena was holding tightly on to Kara’s hand making her feel the tension from her. She looked like a little angry but Kara knew she was overwhelmed.

As soon as the elevator door close, her girlfriend turned towards her. “What the hell, Kara? We agreed that it was too risky to bring me in like that.”

“Lena, you know how to do this better than I do. I would rather you be running it than me.”

“Children, you’re both running it together now.” Cat said scrolling through her phone before putting it away. “I hope you two are ready for marriage.”

“What?” The couple asked in unison.

“People are not going to take it well that Lena Luthor is suddenly running El Corp with you. You’re both women. She’s the youngest child to a very corrupted family. You showed the public you can be manipulated.”

“What does that have to with getting married?” Kara asked while Lena was quiet against the elevator wall.

Before Cat could answer, the elevator let them off at their floor. She led the couple to her office to continue their conversation. They followed behind both were noticeably apart feeling Cat’s words. Lena had brought her arms up crossing them defensively. Kara had walked a little further apart from her girlfriend.

“You two seemed so in love when you arrived back in town. Now, suddenly the discussion of marriage drives you apart?”

Kara spoke up, “I don’t think we’re ready for that. Certainly not if it’s forced on us.” She noticed how Lena was still looking closed off and away from Kara. “Lena?”

“You forced it on you when you demanded Lena Luthor to be your partner. The business world still sees her attached to the Luthor name.” Cat explained. “That will be hard to break from, but marriage is the start.”

It left her speechless. She loves Lena. She didn’t doubt that. Lena had made a home with her.

“She’s right, Kara.” Her girlfriend spoke up breaking her silence. “The business world will keep thinking that this a Luthor play. There will still be doubts if I marry you, but the name change will start turning heads.”

“I don’t want to force you into marrying me.” Kara said looking into her girlfriend’s eyes.

Cat groaned. “You two figure this out. I have work to do.” She shooed the couple away.

Returning to the estate both were still quiet, their attempts at conversation failed. Kara went off on her own to think about the mess she got them in. She didn’t think that this plan would result in a marriage. Her girlfriend knew this world and how to function in it, she didn’t.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to marry Lena. The love that she feels for Lena was overwhelming sometimes. Lena had become home. She was who she sought for comfort. Lena was her light in the darkness. There was a plan to eventually marry Lena, but she was hoping that it would be later in the future.

Having a house kind of later, she wanted to have a house by the time they would get engaged. They would have a dog or a cat, maybe both. After getting married, they would eventually have kids. That was Kara’s plan. She discussed some of it with Lena, who was thankfully in agreement.

Later, Kara went to go have a drink. It felt necessary. The stress was getting to her with all the overthinking. Walking into the kitchen, she found Lena sitting on the floor next to the fridge nursing a bottle of scotch who raised it up to Kara before taking a swing.

“Jesus, Lee. How much have you had to drink?” Kara asked crouching concerned for her girlfriend’s well-being.

“Not enough, I know screwed everything up.”

Her girlfriend was far from sober. She grabbed some bread and handed it to her. “Eat.” Then she sat down next to her. “You didn’t screw anything up.”

“Somehow, I got roped back into being cattle.” Lena said looking over at Kara with a loving look in her eyes. “The bad thing is I don’t hate it because I love you so much, but you don’t want to marry me.”

Kara put her arm around Lena’s shoulders pulling her to lean on her. “What makes you say that?”

“Because you don’t want to marry me.”

Squeezing Lena lightly and pressing a kiss against her head. “Lena, I love you. One day, I would love to marry you, but I would like us to be on the same page about it. I don’t want either of us to be forced into it. Equal partners.”

“Marry me.”

“I will.”

Lena pulled away shaking her head. “No, Kara, marry me.”

“I will, Lena. Preferably when you’re not forced into it.”

Her girlfriend started laughing. “Baby.” She climbed into her lap looking at her with a drunken smile. “I could never be forced to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She tried to kiss her but missed.

Kara smiled as she pressed a light kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “We’ll discuss this in the morning.”

* * *

Walking into the office in the morning ignoring the dirty looks they received, they went to Cat’s office first. They had to wait for the woman to arrive. While waiting they went through business and stock market reports on their phones. They sat close together on the couch.

“I hope this means you two came up with a decision.”

The couple looked up at Cat with smiles. “We’ll be married by the end of the year.” Lena said.

“But everything is completely on our terms.”

“You get a public engagement, but we get a private wedding.”

Cat was silent for a few minutes while she observed the young couple. “Deal.”

* * *

The partnership was great, and they fell into a good routine. They still received glares until the engagement announcement was out, but there were still a few glares. The wedding was still a month away. Some people treated Lena like she was the worst person to walk the Earth. Some people treated Kara like she didn’t even know basic math.

But it was their life.

That meant giving up the bakery, and Kara hated that she had to sacrifice it. She at least got to remain as an owner and helped Eliza hire people to help. She also funded the place making sure that it wouldn’t go under and paid for every repair.

It was worth it to see Lena thriving. Her girlfriend was dominating as a CEO, and Kara couldn’t be prouder. Lena naturally took on more responsibilities, but she always included Kara before finalizing anything. She was born to lead, to do this.

Kara knew that, and it’s why she pushed for them to stay in National City. Her girlfriend may have stopped caring about the Luthors, but Kara loved they were shoving it in their faces that Lena was now running El Corp. It was petty, but Kara wanted to indulge in it. They had hurt them both. This was harmless revenge.

When Lena said that it made her feel closer to her father, Kara didn’t want to rip it away from her. They finished the lease on Kara’s apartment and moved into the estate. They wanted a smaller place, but the mansion was the easiest option.

Kara walked into the office of her girlfriend’s. Smiling when she saw her focused on the document. There wasn’t anything more attractive than when she was focused, but Kara prefers the focus look to be on her.

“You want to leave a little earlier today?” 

Lena chuckled when she looked up at Kara. “You ask that every day. You didn’t do this with Eliza.”

“Eliza needed me. You plan everything so far in advance, that we can skip out early sometimes.” Kara walked closer to her and leaned on her desk. “Please?”

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes. “Give me an hour.”

Silently cheering as she left Lena alone, she returned to her office. Even though Lena took the brunt of the work, Kara still was left with reports and approvals. If she would’ve stayed in Lena’s office, their departure would’ve been delayed.

An hour and a half later, they left hand in hand. Lena let go once they got to the mustang because Kara was forced to keep both hands on the wheel unlike Lena who typically help Kara’s hand. The first time Lena allowed Kara to drive her pride and joy, she was drunk and could barely recall giving her the keys. The fact that the car was in better shape the Lena resulted in Kara driving it more though Lena kept a watchful eye.

“Miss Luthor, may I take you on a date tonight?” Kara asked with the most professional voice she could create.

“That was awful, but yes, you can.” Lena laughed before adding, “Miss Danvers.”

Revealing her true name to the public was easier. Kara didn’t want to be known under the El name. She was proud to be a Danvers, but she kept the name for her birth family. It just worked out the Lena had L’s for initials, so she still fitted in.

Shortly later, Kara had the driver take them to one of Lena’s favorite restaurants. They both ate greasy food together enjoying each other’s company and went to watch Titanic in the park giving Kara the opportunity to hold Lena as she teared up yet again at the movie. They both were drinking while the movie played. Lena may not get wild anymore, but she still drank a little too much which is one reason Kara asked the driver to drive them.

This was something Lena deserved.

She had Lena wrapped up in her arms as Rose let Jack sink in the water letting her cry quietly into her shoulder. Holding her close with one arm, she fished out the ring box from her jacket that was around Lena. Her girlfriend didn’t register the movement.

She brought the box up to eye level for her girlfriend. “Lena.” She looked up at Kara not seeing the box. “I love you.” Kara opened it to show the ring.

“I love you too, Kara.” She kissed her softly. Pulling away, she noticed the box and looked back at Kara.

“I want to marry you. The night we talked about it, we were both forced into it. This is my attempt to let us do this on our own terms. You said that I didn’t want to, and you were kind of right, I didn’t. I wasn’t ready. Now, I am. I had my own things to work out. If you want to say no, then it’s ok. We have time, but I want us to be on the same path. I want you to be my fiancée and wife because you want to.”

“Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?” Her fiancée was nodding her head quickly with tears streaming down. “You want to give me a verbal answer?”

“Yes, you asshole. I want to marry you.” Lena took off their previous engagement ring that Cat picked out because it was flashy.

Slipping the ring on her hand, Kara kissed her deeply.

“Please tell me I’m not going to have to do two weddings. Eliza is pissed at us enough.”

Kara laughed. “I would love to watch you walk down the aisle twice, but I think that’s too emotional for both of us. So, let’s stick to one wedding.” She pulled Lena back in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the ending. They're happy, in love, and running El Corp together. If I add another chapter, I feel like I'm going to screw this up. So I'm ending it. I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but I like the dynamic I wrote. The other path I was going to was Lex trying to take the company again or Lena having to take over LuthorCorp, and that was feeling like it was way too much. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
